


don't call me daughter

by strideofpride



Series: I'm still alive (or, the Pearl Jam trauma series) [1]
Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Daddy Issues, Gen, Mentions of homophobia, Not Chuck Friendly, Post Series, Pre series, hint of dair i guess, mentions of abuse, this is not a happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strideofpride/pseuds/strideofpride
Summary: Serena is barely six when her father leaves. Blair is barely sixteen when her father leaves.
Relationships: Serena van der Woodsen & Blair Waldorf, background Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, background Dan Humphrey/Serena van der Woodsen
Series: I'm still alive (or, the Pearl Jam trauma series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198955
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	don't call me daughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivermectin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivermectin/gifts).



> I was going through some stuff of my own and was thinking about how both Serena & Blair were abandoned by their fathers and how that reflects on the men they chose to marry and this short little thing came out. 
> 
> TW: for references to abuse and homophobia

Serena is barely six when her father leaves.

She had always been a daddy’s girl, since the day she was born, when he was the only one who could ever soothe her crying fits. She’d come running towards the door every night when he’d come home from work, jumping straight into his arms. He’d take her to Serendipity for banana splits on Sundays, their special little treat.

But then one day he’s gone just like that, her mother telling her he’s gone out of the country, that they’ll no longer be married, but he’ll be back to see her and Eric soon, don’t worry.

Serena doesn’t see him again for thirteen years.

\---

Blair is barely sixteen when her father leaves.

She never sees it coming, although maybe she should’ve. Her father had stayed her favorite through it all, through finding out he had been cheating on her mother, with one of her _male_ models no less, through the ensuing scandal, the rampant homophobia directed their way, the humiliation brought on their family.

She keeps her head up, knowing it will all blow over, soon a politician will get caught with an underage girl, and the vultures will have a new scandal to feast on. But her father doesn’t want to wait for that, telling her he’s moving to France to be with his boyfriend out in the open, out where he can feel safe.

Blair cries herself to sleep that night and doesn’t stop for three months.

\---

Serena marries a man who she knows will never leave.

He might not love her the way she wants to be loved, the way she deserves to be loved, too hopelessly in love with someone else. But it doesn’t matter, because he’s not the kind of guy who leaves, has never been that guy, will never be that guy.

Serena can handle not feeling loved as long as her kids never feel the same way.

\---

Blair marries a man who she knows will never let her leave.

He holds onto her so tight, Blair feels like she can’t breathe, like he’ll leave bruises. Sometimes he does leave literal bruises, and Blair gets an expensive piece of jewelry the next day as a half-hearted apology.

He’s a lot of things but he’s not a coward. He’ll never run away. Some days it feels like a blessing, some days like a curse. But at least he’s there.


End file.
